Splitter modules are a known component of telecommunications networks. In a typical installation, multiple splitter modules are installed in a telecommunications enclosure within a separate housing or framework. The housing or framework typically includes a mounting structure for holding the splitter modules. Various splitter configurations can require different numbers and types of mounting structures due to differences in the design of the modules. The overall cost of a telecommunications enclosure can thus rise due to the need for elaborate, complex splitter housings and mounting hardware tailored to different module designs.